


Solace

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Canon - Movie, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Post-Age of Extinction (2014), Reunions, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. Optimus/Elita.  “But I thought that you had forgotten me.” Takes place after Age of Extinction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Optimus Prime/Elita 1 - Never forgotten"

"Honestly," Optimus let a shuddering vent escape him before he began again, cautiously yet overflowing with feeling. "I didn't think that you…survived."

"I understand, Optimus. War has a way of taking what was precious." replied Elita, her own spark heavy with emotion that she couldn't grasp, one that hadn't felt in such a long time. She felt happy to see him, overjoyed. Yet she felt a cold sadness, that they both had suffered losses and that they didn't need to meet like this.

"The others, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, so many had fallen," said Optimus, his servos shaking, "they didn't get to see another day."

Elita looked up at him and let a heavy sigh escape her, sobering and mournful. "And yet," she said, "…here you are. You survived, and you made it through."

"And you did too. They were humans hunting us, how-" Optimus began, incredulous emotion evident in his vocal processor. Elita reached over, took his servos into her own, and squeezed them gently.

Elita shut her optics for a moment, and tried to smile, meeting his gaze. "I escaped. I had to lay low for a while. But I knew that I had to get back." she said, her own voice tinged with joy and regret. "But I thought that you had forgotten me."

Optimus let a smile grace his features, after what had felt like eons. "You were never forgotten, my Elita. You never will be."

It felt like a dream unrolled before her, one that she never dared to dream, but hearing her Optimus say those words was enough to tell her that it was real.

She smiled back and then wrapped her arms around him, pressing her helm to his chassis, and she felt his strong arms encircle her. The warm faint beat of their sparks was enough for them; it let them know that this was real, not a far-fetched dream or wishful thinking.

This moment was real; it was real for them and for each other.

Things had changed greatly. Solace was all they could ask for.


End file.
